CORE A ABSTRACT The Administrative component of Core A will provide comprehensive and cohesive support in administrative, fiscal and programmatic aspects of the Program Project. It will also interface with the University of Pennsylvania, Dana Farber Cancer Institute, Fox Chase Cancer Center and the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Administrative component, in geographical proximity to the scientific core facilities and the laboratories of the project leaders at Penn, will serve many organizational and fiscal functions. These include generation and analysis of monthly budget reports, interfacing with the medical school's research services, coordinating clinical/translational programs, and completing NCI requirements. In addition, the administrative component will continue to coordinate monthly meetings with the project and core facilities leaders; weekly core facilities' meetings; regular research seminars/journal clubs/laboratory meetings; maintain a library, newsletter and website; and promote the program project within the university and medical school (especially as it relates to the internal advisory board-IAB), as well as regionally and nationally. Importantly, the Core will organize the annual conference/retreat in conjunction with the review by the external advisory board (EAB). All IAB and EAB reports will be organized by the Core that will be shared with the Dean (Dr. Larry Jameson), Abramson Cancer Center Director (Dr. Chi Dang), DFCI (Dr. Griffin) and the NCI. As additional measures, the Administrative component will organize workshops in grant writing, manuscript writing, and career development for students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty in the Program Project. It will continue to expand the human tissue banking efforts of the Molecular Pathology/Imaging Core (MPIC) and Molecular Biology Core (MBC), promote the databases generated by the Projects and Cores, ensure appropriate the new genomics bioinformatics support through the Molecular Biology Core and integrate the Biostatistics component. There has been establishment of close communication, interaction and synergistic collaborations with Project 3 based at DFCI via direct bidirectional visits (by Project Leaders as well as lab personnel, the latter from DFCI for instruction in the MPIC and MBC), monthly P01 meetings (using current capture and video technology), weekly conference calls, and The Administrative component will advance the innovative and far- reaching goals articulated and envisioned by the Program Project. In aggregate, the administrative component will enhance the intellectual, scientific, structural and fiscal components of the Program Project. Individually and together, Dr. Rustgi and Ms. Hay have vast experience in administration and ensuring thematic integration between the Projects and Cores. The Biostatistics subcomponent will be led by Dr. Gimotty, Associate Director of Core A, who has vast cancer biostatistical experience and joint publications as evidence of the rich synergistic interactions and collaborations.Dr. Gimotty will provide her expertise and experience in cancer biostatistics in the following areas: a) Design of experimental and clinical studies. b) Statistical modeling and Statistical analysis to evaluate each project's research hypotheses. c) Interpretation of research data and collaboration with investigators to make scientifically and statistically appropriate statements, and to assist in the preparation of scientific abstracts, presentations, and manuscripts. d) Methodological investigations to solve practical problems that arise including analyses requiring non-standard methods, comparison of alternative statistical methods, and conduct of discovery studies using archived public databases relevant to the research projects.